Spindle units such as those described above can, by way of example, be used in hobby articles, toys and measuring instruments. Such spindle units can also be used for fishing reels to support the spool of the reel in a manner giving a reliable and smooth operation, while also being advantageous from noise aspects.
One example of a spindle unit is disclosed in SE-C2-518 489. This known spindle unit is a precision spindle unit for low friction performance which incorporates a tubular housing, preferably made of aluminum with an external anodic coating, which surrounds a shaft. A first locating rolling bearing is mounted on the shaft, and a fixed locking washer with a flange engages the inner race ring of the first rolling bearing to arrest this axially against a shoulder on the shaft. A second rolling bearing in the housing has a loose fit on the shaft, and a second locking washer is fitted to the shaft. A resilient member is provided between the second locking washer and the inner race ring of the second bearing and faces outwards. A shoulder projects inwardly in the housing, and against this shoulder the side of the inwardly directed outer race ring of the second rolling bearing engages. The second bearing by influence from the resilient member is biased between the resilient member and the first inwardly facing shoulder in the housing, the locking washers to define a slot seal at each axial side of the housing, whereby each one of the first and the second rolling bearings, at their outwardly facing sides are provided with an integral labyrinth seal.
The main purpose of this known spindle unit is to provide a precision spindle unit having very good running properties. Although the spindle unit achieved this result, the spindle unit was so expensive to manufacture that it could be used only in applications where a very high demand for low friction properties exists.